23 February 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-02-23 ; Comments *The show was prerecorded whilst Peel was in Russia. This was the 2nd programme in a series of shows that had a theme of music from places other than Britain and North America. All tracks marked by brackets in italics denotes the country of origin of the artist. *Continuous section of the show on File 1 plus an additional session track on File 2. Sessions *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle #2, recorded 3rd August 1986, repeat, first broadcast 13 August 1986. *Eton Crop #4, recorded 19th October 1986, repeat, first broadcast 19 November 1986. Tracklisting *Saints: (I'm) Stranded (7") EMI (Australia) *Paul Ngozi: Yowowa Part 1 (Zambia) *Kafka: Temerário Lua (Ente Um) (album - Musikanervosa) Baratos Afins (Brazil) *Chin-Chin: Dark Days (LP - Stop ! Your Crying) 53rd & 3rd (Switzerland) #''' *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Dr. Arnold Fanck (session) (Germany) *Triffids: Chicken Killer (12" - Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit (Australia) *Don Carlos: Nice Time (Late Night Blues) (12") Pirate (Jamaica) *Eton Crop: Banana Battle (session) '''# (Netherlands) *Shonen Knife: Twist Barbie (album - Burning Farm) Zero (Japan) *Sharon: Hum Aajnabi Hai (album - Disco Mastana) Multitone (India) *'File 1' begins *Die Krupps: Wahre Arbeit - Wahrer Lohn (12") Zickzack ZZ 55 (Germany) *Melrose: Coming Out Soon (album - Melrose) Electric Kids EKR 1001 (Finland) (JP - 'Nothing they have done since has matched the serious indiscipline of that') #''' *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: I Wish I Could 'Sprechen Sie Deutsch' (session) (Germany) (JP - 'And a better version I think of the one they subsequently recorded .... and also from Germany, despite their name, well it looks like Touch El Arab, but suspect for reasons that I can't immediately define that it's actually Touche El Arabe...') '' *Touch El Arab: At 9 (EP - We Believe) Lux Noise CAS 1203 '# (Switzerland) *Eton Crop: A Bundle For A Dead Dog (session) #''' (Netherlands) *Bhundu Boys: Hupenyu Hwangu (album - Shabini) Discafrique AFRI LP 02 (Zimbabwe) *''(JP - 'and with the success of the Sugarcubes everyone's been dusting off their Kukl LPs pretending that they've always liked them.')'' *Kukl: France (A Mutual Thrill) (album - Holidays In Europe (The Naughty Nought)) (Iceland) ''Crass Cat. No. 4 *Waltraud Steidl: Heut' Bin Ich So Jodelverliebt (v/a album - Jodeler Gold) Philips ''(Germany) JP delights in telling listeners who asked where they could get the record after his previous play of the track, that he got it in a bargain bin beside the sweets in a German shop. '' *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Die Musik Findet Immer Nach Haus (session) ''(Germany) *'''File 1 ends *Lee Perry: Captive (7") Upsetter (Jamaica) *Eton Crop: Paraffin Brain (session) #''' (Netherlands) *Jolly Jumpers: Tallahassee Lassie (album - Back To The Tom-Tom Town) Gaga Goodies (Finland) *Paris: Istanbul (12" - Paris, Je T'Aime) Switch 45 R.P.M. (Japan) *Amayenge: Chibuyubuyu (7" - Chibuyubuyu / Kanyama) Kariba (Zambia) *Abstürzende Brieftauben: Heute Doof Und Morgen Doof (album - We Break Together !!!) Nix Checking People (Germany) *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Am Tafelberg Von Kapstadt (session) (Germany) *Unknown Artist: unknown track (v/a 7" - Pllake Me Kenge Dhe Muzike ShqiptarePeel gave a clue about the name of the 7" EP. Unfortunately it doesn't help that there are so many of the EP's under the same name issued by the label.) Artexport (Albania) (Peel refuses to name the artist or track, as he can't pronounce them) *Pyhäkoulu: Harha (7" - Sankari EP) Pyhäkoulu (Finland) *Eton Crop: Jolly Adventures With Janus McManus (session) (Netherlands) Tracks marked '''# available on File 2 File ;Name *1) 1988-02-23 Peel Show.mp3 *2) john peel show tape 4b 1987 88 *3) 020A-B9596XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 37:29 *2) 46:36 (12:31-29:28) (to 15:06 and from 27:05 unique) *3) 1:57:39 ;Other * 1) Created from tapes SB644 and SB648 of Weatherman22's Tapes * 2) Many thanks to Happyotter * 3) Recordings at the British Library ;Available * 1) Mediafire * 2) Youtube * 3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9596/1) ;Footnotes Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:British Library Category:Unknown